Kazuo Taiki
Kazuo Taiki ( 石黒 達也) is a protagonist in the story "Forgetting You". Appearance Just under the ear length vertical spiky dark brown hair with lighter brown highlights. He has ocean blue eyes which often darken in sad moments and glow with happy moments. Wherever they goes he wears his trademark red goggles on top of his forhead. When he and Takuya were younger he originally had blue goggles but once their parents died, before the twins seperation they decided to swap goggles to remember each other. He also wears a silver dog tag under his shirt labled T.K. He wears the signature Raimon school uniform at school and keeps his goggles on his head. His dog tag is hidden under the uniform. When not wearing school uniform, he is seen to wear a red hoodie with a white hood with black track pants. The hoodies have a black line that runs along the arm from the shoulder. Black baggy trackpants with two yellow thunderbolt/ the streaks down from top to the bottom of the pants, one each side. Also wears Blue and black sneakers with white socks 'Twins at Heart' In the Holy Road Arc, when he first signs up for the soccer team he is seen wearing his previous goalkeeper uniform - Ouran Academy. The uniform consisted of a black long sleeve shirt with two neon green lines that run through the center of the shirt. With it he work black shorts and black soccer boots with two neon green lines running through them. Once picked as goalkeeper for Raimon's development team his uniform changes to a blue shirt with black sleeves and a thunderbolt cutting through the center of his shirt. He wears a white long sleeve shirt under it. With it he wears black shorts and white socks and the signature dark green Raimon boots with a Thunderbolt on both boots. In the Football Frontier International Arc, his goalkeeper uniform stays the same until the final game in the FFI where he wears the signature Inazuma Japan Uniform and plays midfielder for the first time since the twins seperation. From a flashback scene, he is known to have worn light blue shirt and shorts with a white line that ran vertically from the top of the shirt to the bottom of the left side of the shorts. An emblem on the right hand corner of the shirt read "OAE" short for Ouran Academy Elementary 2012 - 2013 Several changes have been made for the Kazuo Twin's app erance since they were created in 2011.These include an eye colour change from ocean blue to amber orange. In early 2012, the Kazuo twin's regular clothing were also changed to a yellow and white jacket with black sleeves. Underneath each twin wore shirts which matched their goggles. 'Other Appearances' In other Inazuma Eleven Fics, both Taiki and Takuya are known to wear their normal clothing when outside, Raimon uniform at school, and the signature Raimon soccer uniform (Yellow shirt with blue sleeves). In the fic, Inazuma Eleven: Squad Zero Attacks they wear the uniform for the team Squad Zero. Personality When you first me him he is quite shy and timid but once you get to know him he has a very strong persevering attitude who doesn't like to give up easily. This is often seen through the first seens of "Twins at Heart" where he'd often hide behind he friends when meeting new people He will stop at nothing but to help his friends and would give up whatever he is doing to help others in need. Absolutely loves soccer and spends a lot of time practicing. Nothing but friendly to those around him and stands up for others when confident about them. Looks up to a lot of the members of Inazuma Japan, mostly Endou, Kidou and Fudou. {C}{C He likes to practise dribbling a ball around which is what he and his brother did when they were younger. With Takuya he becomes more confident but not as confident as his brother and often looks to him for backup. Unlike Takuya he is the mature twin and looks to the more reasonable answer compared to his brother. They also love to switch their goggles around to confuse people and sometime pretends to be the other. Being identical twins they can speak at the same time and finish each others sentences. He hopes to be selected for Inazuma Japan in order to play against America's Unicorn where he will play against his brother. Background After coming across an abandoned soccer ball in the park, Taiki and his identical twin brother Takuya asked their parents what was it. Ever since that day their parents started teaching them how to play soccer and both looked up to their older brother Hiroki "Hiiro" who was an elementary ace forward. They'd practise everyday and decided that they were going to be the best Midfielder duo that ever existed. They entered Ouran Academy Elementary and became the teams starting Midfielders. One day when they were eight, their parents were coming home from work a truck crashed into their car and they were killed instantly. Because of it Taiki and Hiiro were both sent to live with their Mother's side grandparents in Raimon Town and Takuya and Yuu were sent to America to live with their Father's side grandparents. The cause of the seperation of the twins isn't known till later in the story but before they seperated, at the airport while waiting for the plane, Taiki and Takuya promised that they'd meet again on the field and their dream to become top midfielders would have to wait. Because of this promise Taiki plays as a goalkeeper and Takuya plays as Forward like Hiiro until they are once again reuinited. Other Appearances In other Inazuma Eleven Fanfics, Taiki always appears with Takuya. Both twins side the captain of Squad Zero Renaku Valentine "Sutā" in the fic Inazuma eleven:Squad zero attacks! and take the alien names of Aero and Flash. They play as midfielders for Squad Zero and are often called "Blue and Red" in reference to their goggles which they hate being called. In the story Another Inazuma Eleven they play as the Kazemaru's of the fic. This is the only fanfic where they are seen to play basketball and the only fic where Taiki has yet played the piano. They appear in the one shot Goodbye.The twins have yet to appear in Demon Within and Camp Inazuma: Right Above It where they will play as Antagonists for the first time. Hissatsu *'GK' Will-O-Wisp *'GK' Fusion Bolt *'OF' Swords Dance *'OF' Roar of Time *'SH/OF' Volt Tackle *'SH' Icicle Crash *'SH' Aeroblast Keshin *'KH' Blaster Blade *'KH' Blaster Dark (Shadow Paladin) Quotes Trivia *Kazuo is Peacemaker in Japanese, and Taiki as well as his brothers are often peacemakers amongst arguments *Taiki means "To shine" in Japanese and is seen from Taiki being both a talented Goalkeeper and a midfielder *The Kazuo twins were based of the Hitachiin twins from Ouran High School Host Club, Taiki's personality was based of Kaoru Hitachiin and his name was based of Taiki Kudou from Digimon Xros wars. *Apart from "Twins At Heart" there is no other fanfic where he doesn't appear without Takuya. *The Kazuo twins were the first and most prized OCs of their writer, Zcyler Category:Goalkeeper Category:Midfielder Category:Male Category:Fanmade Character